ember_quotefandomcom-20200214-history
Ember quotes/archive 1
Hey.you, do you have any childhood movies? #Hey.you, you aren't scared of the Klasky Csupo logos either? #Watat isn't THAT cute, neither is Shurow. They still look smooth overall. #Wow, Reimu looks hot as an American. #I'm a 2000s kid #Oh Watat, you're very smooth. #Who thinks Zinnia looks cute? #I bet you guys haven't seen the 70s and 80s Nickelodeon.. #THAT BLOCK WAS UNFAIR! TIME FOR DEMOTION! >:( #England people aren't hot, they are handsome. #That's humanity logic to you! #Smooth means tender and random at the same time, or am I wrong? #Oh please, staph hurting mah heart. :c #Maybe the edits are gory? #Watat doesn't go to bed, only Englandians go to bed cause of time logic. #HELP MY BOTTOM BAR IS STUCK! #I'm paranoid cause I'm afraid that I will die when I'm an adult. #I don't want to die in my whole entire life, I'm Middletown, NJ's beloved angel! #Many people love me, and my art. #Now leave me alone Tech, I'm listening to my jam. #Apj isn't that handsome tbh, he's just very tender and smooth like Shurow and you. @Watat However, he's more skeptical. #Now what Vic, you're going to kick me out of the wiki once you think I broke rules? #The Ricish are people who live in Costa Rica, and I think they have smooth accents. #Oh god, there's a firefly at my house, and I don't want to send it outside cause it will fly EVERYWHERE. #OH HELL NO, I'M NOT KILLING MY RELATIVES. #I think setting people on fire is roleplaying, maybe that's acting logic, heh? #Vic secretly roleplayed by setting me on fire, and I am ashamed of him. #Oh no, I am being told to go to bed by my grandmother. WHAT SHOULD I DO? #I would never EVER beat people up, ESPECIALLY MY RELATIVES. I'm a very harmless person. #Jes is quite immature but he's still a decent person, but he's not smooth, he's the hottest out of the main 8 #I would marry Callum or Dps. #Matthew, life can be both amazing and awful sometimes. That's logic. #British has English words.. #NNC YOU'RE JUST A LIAR WHO THINKS I AM A REAL SOCK OF PERA. Stop thinking your blind with the text that you see. #Speaking of squatting? Which guy do you users know that have butt implants? #Fun fact:If you have butt implants and if you squat, your butt will explode. :) #I think Watatsuki is the most attractive admin, Callum and Apj are tied for 2nd place right now. #These 2 doofuses are bringing up the inapp avatar topic again and I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN INAPP AVATAR #Apj is a Dumbng Bettle #I thought the gem looked like a watermelon at first until I realized it was a red eye #Jes, why you no like anime? Anime is bae #if you guys think links with swears are a ban, then that is the last straw on this rule planet #THE VIDEO ONLY HAD 2 SWEARS, 2!! #Unless an admin comes here, I wouldn't be ranting as much. #I am not crazy. If you think so, then you just love causing a trainwreck #You're a fatty and you don't like me #Apj is smooth, not beautiful. #Vic is the most chic admin IMO #Callum, what do you think of being the most hardcore and fierce? #Watatsuki is Cure Beauty cause he's mostly modest, hard working on his edits, and he can be the most frightening when he does get angry. #Vicyorus is Cure March cause he has a very strong sense of justice, but he can be mostly strict. Even though he's quite tough, he has a fear of bugs just like her. #Jeserator is Cure Peace cause he's a pretty tough and wimpy crybaby-like admin for actually being sort of shy to some. #Callum is Cure Sunny cause he's outgoing and passionate. He's always loyal to his friends. #And Apj is Cure Happy cause he's very wimpy, clumsy, and naive. He's trying to be the world's happiness to this wiki but he's currently failing. #No! Do it in August! I heard it has the highest population! #I AM NOT A BAD EGG3 REMOVE THAT NOW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ #Can I be Emote editor I wanna make some changes #Callum is a good noodle unlike Apj the wimpy Englandian #Callum is a passionate Englandian #Apj, you love losing and eating cake all the time makes you the most obese user in this wiki. #Apj is a wimp for acting like a dumb obesian. #OBESIAN PEOPLE LIKE TO EAT SUGARY FOOD, ACT LIKE THEY'RE DUMB, AND THEY USUALLY ACT LIKE THEY ARE WIMPS. LIKE APJ AND (sort of) JESS! #please get the fact #Either accept the fact, or get lost with it. #Oh Shurow, you're so sweet. (blush) #WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( #Sorry mister, I won't unblock your PMs. #@Vic Cause I still don't like your attitude. #Matthew is an Englandian who likes to talk like a child (sort of), please correct me if I'm wrong. #I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P #Watat quit your editing, it's disruptive to Apj and Dps. #Kallie, are your proud of me? #WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( #Matthew is an Englandian who likes to talk like a child (sort of), please correct me if I'm wrong. #I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P #I like to copy Watat's avatars because they are pretty as hell. even though he is a bad person #Vic is the least funnest admin, which is why he's a bad egg. #http://prntscr.com/7une2s this is Vic when he goes to a prom #You have to care, you look gorgeous. @Vic #Black dresses make males look gorgeous as hell. #Does Minnesota and Texas have violence? #TechLogger is a fat bot, look at his profile pic body size! #Did you know:5th graders wear Family Guy, Simpsons, and South Park shirts even though teachers only like kiddy stuff? #well well well there you have your answer #I thought you don't like gun references you noob #I like people with fuzzy skin. #If Jes was regular user if he did that, I would kick the hell outta him. #The Ricish are tan, and that's normal for their standards. #Girlians are boys who love acting like girls. #Why do you have to take this seriously guys, like, wth? #I mostly do baby male voices or sassy girl voices #I think there might be something wrong with me #Englandians don't act like that @Apj #Englandians are supposed to act traditional, not using lowercases at the beginning of sentences. It makes them sound like a Canadian 1st grader #EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! WTH #There's a person on a site that I go on and his name is Vladimir King. He's 7. o_o #I'm a ballet flat and a glass sipper #Admins do NOT yell at innocent users #Did Apj ever like me? #I'm Ember Amanogawa, the rather tomboy-ish penguin with magical powers and have the ability to change form! #OH NO, I SAW THE KC 1998 LOGO WHILE LOOKING UP "rugrats keys". :O #Whenever I hear extremely loud sounds or an extreme close up of logos that SCARE ME. (when asked what makes her heart thump) #Aren't you part of the lenny fandom? It's part of social media, get the fact right Watatsuki. (shake) #Only his appearance is attractive, I don't care about the rest of him. #@Vic His look is angelic, you don't look that angelic cause of the butt-like chin which makes you look like a weirdo. THAT IS ALL. #WATATSUKI TORTURED ME BY LINKING THE KC 1998 LOGO AND TOLD ME IT WAS CUTE ANIME. >:( #I'm trying hard to be your younger twin, Watat. But due to your laziness, our relationship is starting to break apart a little. #Phineas, I couldn't do a perfect vomiting impression. :S #WHY AM I ADDICTED TO MY KLASKY CSUPO ZOMBIE BREAKFAST VIDEO?! #Pink lipstick make Ricish men look even more heavenly and attractive. One of them is Vicyorus, his look is very attractive but his attitude is not. #well too bad you're forced to use pink lipstick cause that will make you look like heaven's dude #It's true, I usually use my beauty logic and history basics. #And don't violate my beauty logic you handsome dictator! #The admins are acting like Californian 3nd graders cause they use emotes randomly like them. #Stop using lennies, they will make you act young again and not too responsible. Please. #Because it's probably considered "secret swearing"? #Are you a humanoid or something? Why are you acting like a humanoid child? #Back to School ads are the stupidest ads since Snuggie ads. #THAT CAMERA MOVEMENT IS HORRIBLE! #Amphirite and Pop Princess, they are my favorite senpais. <3 #I'd rather be watching Spongebob than being forced to help my dad with Laundry. #So they think there isn't going to be any traditional animation... WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?!?! #I'M 100% HUMAN! #Tech likes kawaii girls and he kisses them #Says me, I studied your mind logic and I can confirm that you like anime 70% @Tech #Apj loves me and he's not joking and will not violate my logics. #@Apj You have no proof AND STOP ACCUSING #'m ready, but my name choice is hard. As my identity in the Flippr world, I am a normal penguin with the ability to transform! #My 4 year old self in a nutshell during the year that's currently happening... #WHY DOES HIBIKI HAVE TO BE THE VILLAIN FOR PRIPARA S2?!